Studies on the similarities and differences between the binding of 125I-cholera toxin and 125I-E. coli enterotoxin to tissue cultured cells will be continued. The receptors for the toxins and their subunits will be identified and attempts to modulate them made. Additional studies will include the influence of various nutrients on in vitro toxin synthesis, and seroepidemiologic evaluations.